Flight of the Archangel
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 14 up! Set during todd fan's Passing the Torch. The Archangel versus Doctor Strange, and a new figure pops up in Mutant Town. RR Please! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Summoning

**Flight of the Archangel**

**Hey there, folks! L1701E here! And we have yet another Sidney-verse story, inspired by…I'm not sure, to be honest with you. Basically, this is set not long after Chapter 8 of "Passing the Torch". In that chapter, Jay Guthrie, aka Icarus, met his end at the hands of his own sister, the mutant-hating Joelle Guthrie. But what no one realized that death wasn't the end for the winged mutant. In fact, it was merely the beginning. For not even death can stop a spirit desiring vengeance…**

**Disclaimer: All canon characters owned by Marvel Comics.**

Chapter 1: Summoning

**A demonic-looking dimension**

There seemed to be no ground in this dimension, this alternate world. It was nothing but a sea of green sky. A scowling figure, standing around 6-foot tall, stood on what appeared to be a floating rock with a flat top. In fact, those rocks peppered the endless green sky, all in different sizes and shapes. The figure, dressed in a purple-and-orange costume with an orange high collar, crossed his arms and stared at what appeared to be a mystically-created window. His head, which appeared to be a solid structure colored a dark black, with glowing yellow holes for a mouth and eyes, and draped in flame, showed an expression of impatience.

"Grrrrrr…" He scowled angrily, his growl showing the grace and aristocracy of a ruler, but it also rumbled with pure evil. "I tire of your waiting, Selene." He growled. "What is your plan to get the blasted wand?"

"Oh patience, Dormammu." A feminine voice chuckled from the other side of the mystical window. "I have a plan to get you that wand. All we need is a spirit to get it."

"There are times when I wish that virus that is affecting your world's mutant population would claim you, you witch." Dormammu growled in frustration.

**Location unknown**

"That would not happen, Dormammu." A woman with Roman features, dressed in a black leather teddy chuckled. Her long black hair was straight, and her green eyes shone with arrogance and malice. Her arms were covered by long black fingerless opera gloves, and her nails were painted a bright red to match her lips. Her ensemble was completed by a pair of knee-high black leather high-heeled boots. She was sitting on an ornately-decorated golden throne. The throne was rather appropriate considering her position. She was Selene, the Hellfire Club's Black Queen. She was sitting in a room with walls made of brick. The dark room was lit at the corners by candles. In the middle of the room stood a dais with a scrying crystal, what many laymen refer to as a crystal ball, on it. The window was hovering on a nearby wall. "The humans' virus cannot reach me. Even if it did, my mystical expertise would've allowed me to escape it without so much as a sniffle."

"This would be a lot easier if you did not let your arrogance get the better of you, Selene." Dormammu grumbled. "Because of your stupidity, Dr. Strange, alongside my niece and their student, was able to trap you underneath the Hellfire Club building." Selene shrugged.

"A mere setback." The dark-haired woman shrugged. "I shall find a way out. Not even Doctor Strange's spells are invincible." Her crystal ball flashed red, and the mutant sorceress's mouth formed a triumphant grin.

"You found a spirit?" Dormammu deduced.

"Indeed I have." Selene waved her hand. The ball took off from its dais on its own and floated towards her. It stopped in the air, and the mists in the ball started to clear, showing the spirit. Selene couldn't help but chuckle. "Look at him. And he looks very appropriate. I suggest you take your leave, my dear Dormammu. I'll have a guest coming over…"

**The skies over New York City**

"It's not fair…" A Southern-accented voice grunted. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" He screamed, swooping high into the air. His young face displayed rage, and his red hair seemed not to be affected by the wind. His red-feathered wings flapped to keep him in the air, although it was a reflex now. He didn't need to flap his wings to fly anymore. He was Joshua "Jay" Guthrie, and he was dead. Not too long ago, he was tortured and murdered by his sister Joelle. And he wanted someone's head. He didn't care whose.

"Jay, stop doing this. Throwing a tantrum is not going to get you your life back." A voice told him. The red-haired mutant turned around and saw a purple-robed figure, face covered by the hood.

"Why? Why'd this have to happen to me?" Jay demanded to know. "Ah had gotten over Julia, finally! Mah career was going well! Why'd you do this to me? Mah life was going great, and then Ah had to get caught by the FoH, and even worse, find out mah sister was one of them, and then she tortures and kills me! Why'd this happen?"

"It was planned for you, Jay." Death told him. "It was the way it was supposed to be. Your time was up. Everyone has it."

"Mah time wasn't supposed to be up!" Jay exclaimed. "Ah want mah life back!"

"Jay, I cannot do that." Death told him. "If I let you live again, it'll cause problems up on top. I'll have to fill out a lot of paperwork."

"I don't give a damn about what you have to do!" Jay snarled. "Ah want mah life back! Ah can't live my dreams if Ah'm dead!"

"Jay, I'm taking you to a wonderful place." Death explained. "A place where you can play and sing again…" Jay only turned his back. "You'll be back with Julia." Jay laughed darkly.

"You must think Ah'm some kind of dumb inbred hick who was born yesterday!" Jay spat out between laughs. "Ah'm not stupid! Julia won't be there! She commited suicide! The one unforgivable sin! Don't lie to me!"

"Jay, what can you do if you live again?" Death sighed. "The world will go on without you. There isn't really a place for a formerly dead guy in the mortal plane."

"Oh, Ah don't know, it worked for-!" Jay snapped.

"You _know_ how _that_ happened." Death grunted. Jay smirked.

"Heh. Ah knew it. You can be defied. It's possible."

"Not likely." Death grunted. Jay growled.

"You know it can be possible! Ah want mah life back! I want to live mah dreams again! And Ah want to make the FoH **_pay_** for what they did! Ah want mah hands around Joelle's throat for her betrayal! Ah don't see anyone else rushing to make them pay! Do you know what they've done? Do you know what the FoH have done?"

"Jay, I am aware."

"THEN DO SOMETHING!" Jay screamed. "A lot of people will die from this virus thing!"

"I can't, Jay." Death told the angry spirit. "That's the way it has to be. I cannot interfere in these things."

"But Ah can." Jay snarled. "And ah WILL!" He swooped off. Death groaned.

"Idiotic kid. Doesn't he know what happens when spirits get vengeful?" She flew after him. "I got a feeling this is going to be another bad day for me…"

_Stupid Reaper._ Jay mentally growled angrily. _Doesn't she know what it's like to be betrayed and then have your life taken away from you? No, of course not. And then she tries to con me with promises of going to a great place. Yeah, right. Ah was doing well. Ah didn't deserve to die! There was so much Ah wanted to do! But Ah highly doubt Death cares. Why'd Ah bother trying to plead mah case to her? _He then felt something very odd. The redhead looked at the Hellfire Club building. _Funny…Ah feel…drawn to that building. Like Ah should go inside…_ Jay seemed to lose control of his ectoplasmic body as he flew into the building. He found himself inside some basement chamber. "Where am I?"

"Ah, it seems that a spirit has answered my summons." A feminine voice chuckled. Jay turned and saw Selene smiling at him, sitting on her throne. "Hello there."

**_Next: The Offer_** _The Black Queen makes Jay Guthrie an offer he absolutely does not want to refuse._


	2. The Offer

**Flight of the Archangel**

**Disclaimer: "Is that why you sold out your own people? For a monument?" – Captain Sisko to Gul Dukat, _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_**

Chapter 2: The Offer****

Selene's chamber

"Hello there." Selene smiled at the spirit that was once Jay Guthrie.

"Y-you…" Jay stammered. "You can see me? Ah've tried to get people to see me, but people couldn't see me or hear me. How-?"

"Easy, little spirit." Selene smirked. "I have much knowledge of the arcane and mystical. Only those who are able to wield magic are able to find ways to converse with the dead."

"Ah don't want to be dead!" Jay exclaimed. "Ah was murdered!"

"I know." Selene smiled. "As a fellow mutant, I can sympathize with your plight. You were killed because you were blessed by your X-Gene, correct?"

"Yeah." Jay sighed. "By mah own sister."

"You are a mutant, young man. You should not be surprised that your own family would betray you." Selene told him. "Humans fear us because they see their end coming. They see us and they realize that they, for once, are the inferior creatures. And it's a blow to their collective ego that they cannot take."

"But mah mother was human, and she had no problem with several of her kids being mutants. She still loved us." Jay countered. "A couple of mah siblings are human, but they still loved us." He sighed. "Joelle always did have a problem with people being better than her at things. One time, when she was six, a kid beat her in a foot race. She lost her temper and kicked him right in the shin. It was like she needed to be the best."

"Perhaps." Selene shrugged. "But those humans are rare. But of course, rare is the person who possesses wisdom."

"Ah guess so." Jay shrugged, not quite getting exactly what Selene meant. "So, you're a mutant?"

"Yes, and a sorceress. Which is how we are conversing now." Selene explained.

"Why'd Ah come here? Where am Ah?" Jay blinked as he looked around.

"I summoned you." Selene smiled.

"…Why?" Jay blinked. "What could Ah have that you want?" Selene only looked at her crystal ball. "Hey! Ah'm talking to you!"

"Do not worry, I hear you." Selene reassured. "I was only using my ball to learn about you." She saw an image of Jay playing his guitar on stage. "You are a musician?"

"Ah sing." Jay crossed his arms. "And ah play guitar. Why?"

"You must've had a beautiful voice." Selene complimented. "And you looked like you really enjoyed performing for the crowd."

"Yeah, Ah did." Jay sighed. "Ah can't do that anymore now. And it's all Ah wanted to do. Ah was going to be famous. Ah was going to achieve mah dreams, and then Ah got murdered. It's not fair."

"I agree with you. It is not." Selene nodded. "You were not a criminal. You did not use your powers to commit evil. All you wanted to do was sing. What's the harm in singing? But you got killed by people who believed that you were a menace to society. You were killed because your killers believed that your mutation made you evil."

"Yeah." Jay sighed sadly. "And mah sister was one of them."

"Sadly, betrayal is par for the course when you're a mutant." Selene told Jay soothingly.

"You actually understand." Jay's face formed a small smile. "Death didn't."

"Death has no empathy." Selene explained. "She doesn't care about anyone."

"She has been defied, though." Jay told her.

"Indeed." Selene smiled. "I have defied Death many times over the millennia." The black-clad woman flipped back her long dark shiny hair. "Thank my External status."

"External?" Jay blinked. "Ah have heard of them." Selene's face formed an expression of pleasant surprise.

"Oh, you have?" Selene's red lips formed a warm smile.

"Yeah, mah older brother Sam is one of 'em." Jay remembered. "Got killed by a werewolf, but got better."

"Really?" Selene chuckled. "And here I was, thinking I knew all the other Externals. I must introduce myself to him sometime. I think he would like to know there are other immortal mutants out there."

"Yeah, Ah'd think he'd appreciate that." Jay agreed. "He gets depressed about the fact he'll outlive his family and that he never ages." He then remembered something. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Well, I am a collector." Selene explained. "I need someone to obtain a certain artifact for me." She conjured up an image of a small golden wand with two crystalline devil-like horned heads at each end.

"What is that?" Jay blinked.

"This is the Wand of Watoomb." Selene explained. "It is a powerful relic that allows the absorption of the energy in mystical attacks. The wielder can then use the energy the wand absorbs to erect barriers, fire energy blasts, or heal the wielder when injured."

"Huh." Jay blinked. "Sounds like one heck of a magic thing. But why in the world do you need me to get it? Why can't you get it yourself?" Selene sighed.

"Because I am trapped here." Selene explained. "And I have many enemies. People like myself often do. I was trapped here by one of them, and I need the wand to help me get out."

"…What does that have to do with me?" Jay blinked.

"Well…" Selene smirked. "I figured we can help each other. I can help you live again."

"You…you can?" Jay grinned.

"Yes." Selene smiled. "I can use my magic to create a new body for you. One with much stronger powers than the one you once had. Then, you can help me get the Wand. Once I have it, you're free to get the vengeance you desire against those who ended your life and destroyed your dreams." She chuckled. "Think about it, Jay. You can make your sister pay for what she did to you. Thanks to her, you lost your dreams." Jay blinked.

"You will?" Jay asked hopefully.

"Yes." Selene nodded. Jay couldn't believe his luck.

_Alright!_ He mentally whooped. _Ah can't believe it! All Ah have to do is go find a wand, and Ah can make the Friends of Humanity pay for killing me!_ "…Alright. Ah'll do it." Jay agreed.

"Splendid." Selene smiled. _Perfect! The fool actually believes he's going to get his desire for vengeance. Oh, is he in for a surprise. After I am done with him, he will have wished I never gave him life again._

**_Next: The Rebirth_** _Jay gets a new body, with incredible new powers._


	3. Rebirth

**Flight of the Archangel**

**Disclaimer: "Whose gum is this?"**

Chapter 3: Rebirth

**Selene's Chamber**

"Uhm…this isn't going to hurt, is it?" Jay blinked as he stood on the floor. He stood in the middle of a circle that was drawn on the stone floor in dust.

"It may. I haven't resurrected someone before." Selene told him as she lit a candle, one of four surrounding the circle. The candles were positioned as if they indicated the corners of a square. "I have brought people back as zombies, but I have never done a full-fledged resurrection before."

"…Great." Jay sighed. "And knowing mah luck, it'll get screwed up."

"You really have a lot of faith in me." Selene chuckled. "I suggest you relax, spirit. I found a spell that'll not only restore you to life, but make you better."

"Better?" Jay blinked. "…Better how?"

"I'm talking about improved powers, Joshua." Selene explained. "I figured on giving you some new talents. New wings that can never be removed, that kind of deal." She took a seat on her throne. "I saw your death in my scrying device."

"…Scrying device?" A puzzled Jay blinked.

"You mortals popularly refer to it as a crystal ball." Selene explained. "Your wings were cut off."

"Ah was also tortured." Jay remembered. "And Joelle smiled during the whole damn thing. She enjoyed it."

"Again spirit, I am not surprised." Selene shook her head. "Betrayal is par for the course in a mutant's life. The humans try everything they can to destroy us. But, it only delays the inevitable."

"Ah don't care about the politics." Jay grunted. "Ah just want to live again and crush some FoH heads."

"Indeed." Selene nodded, getting up. "The sooner you live again, the sooner we can help each other." She summoned her crystal ball. "Are you ready?"

"Ah've been ready since the moment Ah died." Jay narrowed his eyes.

"Very well." The immortal mutant sorceress nodded. She made several motions with her hands, the hands glowing with pink energy. Jay noticed the blue circle starting to glow. Selene started to chant in an ancient language, making motions with her hands.

_Ah hope this doesn't hurt._ Jay thought. He quickly shook his head. _No! Ah can't think like that now! This is what Ah want! This woman is allowing me to live again! Ah can get back mah life! And Ah can get mah revenge!_ He watched a blue cylinder of light rise from the blue circle, surrounding him. He looked down at his hands, and they started to erupt with white light. Jay felt a strange sensation all over his body. It was like a slight feeling of heat. He arched his head back and screamed as his body erupted in a blaze of white light. Selene's chants stopped as the blue cylinder erupted in light.

The flash of light was very brief. The cylinder was gone, replaced by a plume of gray smoke. The smoke started to clear, revealing a kneeling figure, face obscured by longish hair.

"It was a success…" Selene grinned to herself proudly. The figure's eyes opened.

"I…I…" The figure looked at his hands, seeing not translucent spectral ectoplasm, but opaque pink flesh. The figure's face formed an expression of shock and delight. "I…I live. I live!" Tears of joy came down the figure's cheeks. "I LIVE! I LIVE AGAIN!"

Jay Guthrie was reborn. And he could not be happier. He started crying tears of joy.

"Well, I didn't do too badly for my first resurrection." Selene chuckled.

"I live!" Jay cried happily. "Selene, I can't believe this! I'm alive! I live again!"

"Yes. You now have a new body. One better and stronger than your old one." She smiled. She waved her hand, creating a brief flash of light. Jay looked at his hands, and suddenly, his arms briefly glowed. "And I also took the liberty of giving you a new outfit." When the glow disappeared, Jay found himself wearing a new outfit.

He was now clad in red boots, a pair of black leather pants with red flames running up the sides of the legs, being held up by a white studded belt. He had on a red t-shirt with a graphic on it of a black slanted halo. Over that, he had on a black leather jacket with red lapels and sleeves. The sleeves had silver flames running up the sides. The young mutant looked down at himself.

"Whoa."

"Take a look at yourself." Selene motioned to a mirror behind Jay. The young mutant immediately turned around and saw himself in the mirror. "You look quite handsome."

"Yeah." Jay smiled. "Ah do, but…" He noticed his hair was now black. And he had no wings. "Where are my wings? And why is my hair black?"

"Well, when I resurrected you, I had some…improvements made to you." Selene explained. "You still have your wings. They're just hidden. Concentrate on unsheathing them. I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

"Uhm…okay…" Jay blinked. He then closed his eyes.

"Think about your wings." Selene instructed. Jay did so, and he felt odd. He felt…something growing in his back. He grunted in slight pain. Suddenly, he arched his head back and screamed. He felt something pop out of his back, and the sounds of a sword unsheathing. He groaned. "The pain is only temporary. Your healing factor will take care of the rest." The panting Jay opened his eyes and looked at himself.

"My wings…" He whispered. His new wings were red, just like his old ones, only they were majorly different. Jay's wings now resembled his old bird-like wings, but now they looked like they were made of metal. "My hair…" He now noticed that his black hair turned red. "What's happened to me?"

"Icarus got a new pair of wings." Selene smirked. She tapped on them lightly. "Bio-mechanical. Made of adamantium. They cannot be removed. Not even by a laser. You never will have to worry about them getting cut off ever again." The sorceress smiled proudly at the wings. "You can shoot your feathers in flight, or you can pull a feather out and use it like a throwing knife."

"Whoa." Jay blinked. "But, my hair…"

"Camouflage." Selene told him simply. "When you withdraw your wings completely, your hair turns black. Nobody would expect what appears to be a black-haired human to be actually a redhead with wings. Go ahead. Try it out."

"Um…okay…" Jay nodded nervously. He tugged at one of his metallic feathers. The feather came off with the sound of a sword being unsheathed from its scabbard. "Huh?" He turned over the sharp feather, slowly examining it. The red feather shone in the light. The feather looked like a normal bird-like feather, but it was sharp-edged at the sides, like it could be used as a dagger or a throwing knife. "Uh…"

"Here." Selene conjured up a dartboard. "Try it out."

"But…I…I never did use things like throwing knives before. Heck, the only time I used knives at all was to cut my sandwiches!" Jay objected. Selene chuckled.

"Trust me, Jay. It's part of your new powers." The sorceress explained. "Just aim the feather and throw."

"Well, okay…" Jay stared at the center of the dartboard. He threw his feather nonchalantly at the board, but still looking at the center of the board. To his surprise, the feather hit dead center. A bullseye. The redhead's jaw dropped.

"Instinctive aiming." Selene explained. "You look at something, you can hit it with your feathers. It only works when you're throwing feathers, I'm afraid. And the feathers cannot home in on targets."

"It's still cool." Jay grinned. He then blinked and rubbed his ears. "Sorry. My eyes and ears have been feeling funny lately."

"Ah, you're experiencing another couple of your new abilities." Selene smiled. "Superhuman sight and hearing. I figured that since your original powers allowed you to fly like a bird, your new powers should allow you to become like a bird of prey."

"Like an eagle or something?" Jay blinked.

"But of course." Selene smiled. _Not just a bird of prey, Joshua Guthrie. After you get me the Wand of Watoomb…You'll be my own personal little archangel._

**_Next: Test Flight_** _Jay Guthrie learns more about his new abilities, and gets into a bar fight._


	4. Test Flight

**Flight of the Archangel**

**Disclaimer: "'Kay…" Stan Marsh, South Park**

Chapter 4: Test Flight

**Selene's Chamber**

"How would you like to take a flight?" Selene offered. "Test out your new wings."

"Yeah, I could." Jay agreed. "The new wings could use a stretch. I hope they can help me fly like my old wings did." He rubbed his throat unconsciously. _Funny._ _My accent is gone. I haven't noticed this, but my voice sounds quite different now. I wonder why I have a different voice…Ah well, I'll ask about that later._

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised." Selene smirked as she conjured up a purple portal.

"Wait…" Jay narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I thought you can't leave this place."

"_I_ cannot." Selene explained. "Watch." She proceeded to try to put her hand through the portal. However, before her hand could go in, the portal flashed, causing the mutant sorceress to withdraw her hand quickly with a hiss. She rubbed her hand with her other one. "See? That blasted spell on this place. I can conjure portals to bring things in, but it will not let me out."

"So, what makes you think _I'll_ be able to leave this place then?" Jay crossed his arms.

"You are not me, my dear little archangel." Selene smirked.

"Archangel?" Jay blinked.

"Well, I figured that you would no longer like to be called 'Icarus'." Selene smirked.

"Good point." Jay frowned. "Icarus doesn't seem to fit me anymore. His wings were never made of metal."

"You certainly do look like an archangel." Selene chuckled.

"Whatever." Jay went into the portal. The dark-haired woman smirked. The mystical window with Dormammu's face appeared.

"I trust you have created our agent." The extradimensional ruler guessed.

"Indeed." Selene confirmed with a smile. "He was so willing to live again."

"You gave him a new body. That was all you needed to do." Dormammu blinked. "Why did you give him new powers as well?"

"All part of the deception, my dear Dormammu." Selene smirked. "I have him believing he's going to get his precious revenge on his sister. And the new powers he was given will add on to the illusion."

"And where is this spirit you have summoned." Dormammu inquired.

"I let the bird out of his cage so he can stretch his wings." Selene smirked. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go speak to my new pet."

**The skies of New York City**

"_WAAAAAAAAAH-HOOOOOOOO!_" Jay Guthrie whooped as he streaked through the sky, doing several barrel loops in the air. "This is incredible! Wow!" He dove towards an alley, making a FWOOSH sound behind him. He dove into the alley and pulled up high into the sky with incredible power and speed. "Wow!" He whooped. "I _never_ was able to fly this fast!" He did a hard left turn. "Nor was I _ever_ that maneuverable!"

"_I'm glad you like the new body so far. I am rather proud of it myself._" Selene's voice boasted in Jay's head.

"Yeah. It's great!" Jay smiled as he looked down. "I can see the cracks on the sidewalk from up here! I can hear the conversations people are having up here."

"_I'm very glad you enjoy it._" The sorceress told him. "_How would you like to test out your powers?_" Jay eyed a biker bar. The redhaired ex-musician smirked.

"Oh, yeah." He smirked to himself. The mutant singer flew down towards the bar. He landed in front of the bar, sheathing his wings. His hair darkened to black as his wings retracted inside his body. "My whistle could use wetting." He looked at the bikes parked in front of the bar. "Nice." He admired them. "I wouldn't mind getting me one of these." He walked inside and looked around. The air of the bar was lit by dangling ceiling lights with colorful lampshades depicting the logos of various beer companies. The air was smoky, and a jukebox in the corner was playing Led Zeppelin. The walls were decorated with various photos and pictures of people Jay did not recognize. Bikers were sitting at tables doing various things, like talking, playing cards, and arm wrestling. The black-haired mystically-resurrected mutant walked up to the bar and took a seat. The bartender looked up at Jay from his wiping up a glass.

"Something you want, kid?" The bartender asked.

"Just give me a Bud, please." Jay ordered. The bartender gave Jay a bottle of beer, and the mutant eagerly took it. Taking a sip, Jay thought how good it was to be able to have a beer again. He then looked to his left and saw a man dressed in a denim jacket and jeans…and an FoH t-shirt. Jay tried not to scowl. The man was laughing and talking to a friend.

"…and so I beat the living snot out of that stupid mutant." The denim-clad man laughed. "He learned not to act so smug around us normal humans. I hogtied the dumb mutant, and then I started kicking him senseless."

"What was his power?" The friend asked.

"I didn't think he had one, to be honest with you." The denim-clad man laughed. "He just had this weird rainbow hair. But he sure learned his lesson. You know how they are, they always act like they're better than us. But I sure showed him!" He started laughing. Jay let out a chuckle.

"Heh heh. Cute." Jay smirked. "Take a powerless mutant, hogtie him, and then proceed to kick the hell out of him for no reason." The denim-clad man turned around. "Don't you think you would've found it more satisfying if you gave him a chance to fight back? You know, it would really show who the man was."

"What're you, one of them mutie-lovers?" The denim-clad man snorted.

"…Not exactly." Jay smirked.

"You know, I don't like you mutie-lovers." The denim-clad man got up and glared at Jay.

"Don't get too close. I don't like your donkey breath." Jay frowned.

"You think the mutants care about you? Let me tell you something, man…"

"Hey, I don't want any trouble here!" The bartender snapped.

"Don't worry. This idiot gets himself and his donkey breath away from me, there won't be any." Jay smirked. "I just want to drink my beer and then leave."

"What's the matter, freak-lover? Afraid to face a man?" The denim-clad man scowled. Jay laughed.

"A man doesn't need to tie another man up to win a fight, pal." Jay laughed. "And I don't see any rope on you, so I don't hold out any hope of you being one bit able to beat me up." The denim-clad man grabbed Jay's beer bottle. "Hey, I wasn't done. Boy, you FoH guys are inconsiderate." The denim-clad man broke the bottle on the bar. "Hey! Now I can't get that five-cent deposit!" The man pointed the broken end threateningly at Jay.

"Come on, mutie-lover! Let's see what you got!" The man taunted.

"You asked for it." Jay smirked. He took a breath, and he was about to use his vocal powers, when…

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

The air rippled as Jay's throat and mouth released a powerful beam of sonic force. The waves hit the bigot, and sent him flying across the bar, causing him to fly into the wall. Jay's jaw dropped.

"Whoa."

"Whoa!" The bartender gasped in awe. "That was cool, man!"

"He's a freak!" A biker exclaimed.

"Kill it!" Another screamed. Jay snarled. His eyes glowing an angry red, he turned to face the crowd of angry bikers. With the sound of metal unsheating, Jay's metal wings exploded from his back, his black hair brightening to fiery red. However, something else happened. His eyes turned red. His face changed colors, making him look like he got his face painted for a death metal concert: completely white with black patches around his eyes, a black triangular patch on each side of the bridge of his nose, and black lips, with four parallel vertical lines crossing them, going from his moustache area to his chin. In essence, his face was painted to look like a skull.

"Whoa, I gotta get me a pair of those!" The bartender grinned.

"Come on, ya punks! Bring it on!" Jay snarled with an evil grin. "I've defied Death herself! You think all of you scare me?"

**_Next: Barfight!_** _Jay Guthrie vs. Angry Bikers. Guess the winner._


	5. Barfight

**Flight of the Archangel**

**Disclaimer: "Sir, I will not hesitate to beat your ass with your own shoe!"**

Chapter 5: Barfight

**Outside the bar**

A figure walked up to the bar, shadows obscuring the figure's appearance, except for a pair of glowing red eyes. The figure stopped when it heard the voice of Jay Guthrie crowing a challenge.

"I've defied Death herself! You think all of you scare me?" Jay's voice was heard crowing from the inside of the bar. The figure smirked. Whatever his mistress was up to, the crowing young man was certainly involved…things were about to get interesting.

**Back inside**

The biker regulars were all standing, unsure who was going to make the first move. They were all facing off against Jay Guthrie, who stretched out his wings in an intimidating manner, with a smirk on his face.

"What's the matter, boys?" Jay smirked. "Don't you want to get yourselves some of me? Come on! I'm a guy who's up for a fight! Let's see what you got!"

"Come on, morons!" One biker snapped. "He's just a mutie Kiss reject!"

"A mutie Kiss reject with metal wings, man!" A second retorted.

"I don't like that look in his eye, man." A third shuddered slightly.

"I ain't afraid of no makeup-wearing freak!" The denim-clad man who had insulted Jay earlier snarled. With a yell, he charged towards Jay, slashing him across the face with the broken beer bottle he was holding. "Ha!" The denim-clad man laughed. "Did ya see that? I told you! He's just a…" He trailed off as he turned around. He saw Jay's face. The slashmark that was left by the beer bottle was healing right before his eyes. In a matter of moments, it was closed up, not even leaving a scar. The redhead's face looked as if he was never slashed in the first place.

"Oh my God!" One of the bikers' jaws dropped.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Jay smirked at the denim-clad man. The attempted assailant shuddered and slowly backed away in fear, his face as white as a sheet, and his eyes were like saucers.

"W-w-what are you?" The denim-clad man stammered in fright. Jay burst out laughing.

"I told you, pal. I'm not exactly a mutant anymore." Jay laughed.

"Not a mutant?" One biker blinked to another. "What is he, from another planet?" Jay grabbed the denim-clad man around the throat.

"Just call me…Archangel." Jay laughed at the man. He gave the denim-clad bigot a punch in the face, and threw him to the ground. The man quickly tried to get to his feet. With a smirk, Jay pulled out a feather from his wing, which made the sound of a sword unsheathing. "I hope you made my point." He threw the feather, the feather making a whistling sound as it cut through the air.

"_AIEEEEE!_" The denim-clad man screamed as he felt the feather stab him right in his left glute.

"Aw, right in the buttcheek." One biker winced.

"Awwwww, not the good cheek!" The denim-clad man howled in pain.

"Let's take him down! He can't fight all of us at once!" One biker yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Jay smirked cockily. "I really don't want to give any of you any permanent injuries." With a battle cry and holding up various weapons, the bikers charged towards Jay. The bartender looked up.

"I think you'd better get out of here, man!" The bartender winced. "Those guys'll kill you."

"I think you should cover your ears, pal." Jay warned the bartender. He turned his head back towards the charging bikers. He smirked and took a breath.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Jay let rip with a sonic scream, causing the bikers to stop and cover their ears. Several of them were sent flying through the far wall of the bar. Most of them were disoriented, stumbling around, holding their ears, moaning.

"Oh, God! My ears!"

"Where is this ringing coming from?"

"I can't hear anything!"

"My ears!"

_Wow._ Jay mentally whistled. _I was never this powerful as Icarus. Heh heh, this is kinda fun. Ol' Selene really knows how to make a new body._ He turned towards the bar. "You can get up now, pal." The bartender looked up slowly.

"You ain't gonna hurt me, are you?" He gulped.

"Nah." Jay smirked. "Unlike these idiots, I actually like you." A biker who managed to recover picked up a chain. Jay's hearing picked it up. "Oh, now what?" The biker charged towards Jay, twirling the chain over his head. "Oh look. Another dolt." The biker tried to whip Jay with the chain, but the metal-winged mutant dodged it, then used one of his wings to knock it away, making a CLANG sound. Jay then lashed out with a jab to the biker's face, and then another blow to the gut, and finally, slamming the biker's head against the bar counter, knocking him out with a grunt.

"Uhhhh…" The biker moaned as he faded into unconsciousness. Jay then searched the biker, taking his wallet out. He then noted a pair of black sunglasses hanging from the biker's shirt. Jay took the glasses.

"Here." Jay took some money out of the wallet and handing it to the bartender. "Thanks for the drink. It was nice to be able to do that again."

"Huh?" The bartender blinked as Jay left. The mystically-resurrected mutant walked out to a line of motorcycles parked outside. Jay withdrew his wings into his body, his red hair darkening to black. Almost by instinct, Jay waved his hand over his face, causing his painted face to change colors to its normal pink hue.

_Huh. Guess this new body has more surprises than I thought._ Jay noticed as he just replayed what he just did in his head. He looked over the motorcycles.

"I saw what you did in there to those mortals. Excellent work. The mistress would be proud." A gravelly voice complimented. Jay turned around and saw a figure walked towards him. It walked into the light, revealing itself to be a black demon. It resembled a velociraptor with spines running down its back, and scraggly black hair, hiding yellow malicious eyes. Jay sneered at the demon. "Although if the mistress were here, she'd have wanted you to kill them."

"What the hell are you?" Jay scowled.

"I am Dracor." The demon introduced himself. "Selene sent me. Think of me as your spirit guide."

"Why did Selene send you?" Jay grunted. "I told her I'd find the wand."

"I'm sure you will, Mr. Guthrie." The dinosaur-like demon chuckled. "I'm sure you will. Selene sent me as a form of…insurance. To make sure the wand is found and brought to her."

"The old gal must be paranoid." Jay shook his head.

**_Next: Rescue_** _Jay gets to know his new 'friend', and he meets a woman._


	6. Rescue

**Flight of the Archangel**

**Disclaimer: "That's impossible! Cartman doesn't know a rainforest from a Pop-Tart!" – Stan Marsh, South Park**

Chapter 6: Rescue

**The skies over New York**

Jay Guthrie, the mystically-resurrected mutant known as Archangel, flew over the City That Never Sleeps. His metallic wings flapped every so often to help keep him aloft. Flying alongside the redhead was a black velociraptor-like demon with black hair, yellow eyes, and flapping black leathery bat-like wings. He was Dracor, Jay's 'guide' of sorts.

"Why _did_ Selene send you, anyway?" Jay frowned.

"To make sure you get the wand, kid." Dracor chuckled.

"She could contact me from the Hellfire Club building." Jay narrowed his eyes. "Why doesn't she just keep doing that?"

"She is a busy woman, Archangel." Dracor told him. "She's bound to the building, so she's managed to make herself a life outside of her sorceress gig." Jay shrugged.

"I guess." The redheaded mutant let the remark go. "She can trust me to get the wand, Dracor. A Guthrie always keeps his promises."

"…She don't know you _that_ well, farmer-boy." Dracor chuckled.

"Wait…" Jay blinked. "How'd you know I grew up on a farm? My old accent vanished. I got a new voice with my new body."

"Selene told me about you." The black demon explained. "She's packing a crystal ball, remember?" Jay rolled his eyes.

"Riiiiiiight." The redhaired red-metal-winged mutant rolled his eyes. _Why do I get the feeling this overgrown iguana is going to cause me some serious trouble?_

**A street in New York City**

A beautiful young-looking woman, seemingly in her mid-to-late twenties, walked down a street, carrying a bag full of various items. She appeared to be of Indian heritage, with long curly black hair, and brown eyes. She was dressed in blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. She turned into an alley. Halfway down, the woman stopped. She sensed something.

"Hello there, girly…" A man dressed all in black with a black ski mask smirked as he snuck up behind the Indian woman, followed by two cronies, dressed like the first one, only one had a purple mask, the other had blue.

"Who are you?" The woman frowned. "And what do you want?"

"We want your money, girly…" Purple Ski Mask snickered. The Indian woman scowled.

"Pal, I sensed you coming. I'm prepared for you." The Indian woman told the black ski-masked man.

"Well, whaddaya know? She's a mind-readin' mutie." Black Ski Mask smirked. The woman laughed. Unbeknownst to her, Jay was high up in the sky, and he had overheard.

"I can see a woman in trouble down there." Jay told Dracor.

"She is only a mortal, Jay." The dinosaur-like demon grunted. "She is none of your concern."

"She may be none of _your_ concern, but I'm not like you." Jay growled. "I actually do care about human life!" He swooped down.

"Jay-! Blast!" Dracor cursed.

"No, I do not sense minds. I sense emotions." The woman laughed, not realizing that the red-haired Archangel was flying down towards her. "And as for me being a mutant, well…I'm not." She smirked. "I'm something quite different."

"She's playin'!" Blue Ski Mask growled. "Let's just rush her and get her money!" The three men proceeded to do so. The woman smirked. She chanted a couple odd words, her free hand crackling with pink sparks. She waved her hand, and the three thugs found themselves hitting an invisible wall.

"What the-!" Blue Ski Mask touched the wall.

"It's some kind of barrier, man! Like the Invisible Woman or somethin'!" Purple Ski Mask analyzed, poking at the wall.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Black Ski Mask groaned, smacking Purple Ski Mask upside the head. "I think we can figure that one out ourselves!" Unbeknownst to the woman, a fourth man, holding a crowbar, was sneaking up behind her, wearing a yellow ski mask. He raised his crowbar.

"Heh heh heh…" He snickered. The woman turned around and gasped. As the yellow ski-masked man was about to whack her with the crowbar, a whistle was heard. "Agh!" The man felt pain in his shoulder blade, dropping the crowbar. He turned around and saw a red boot flying toward his face.

_**POW!**_

The boot kicked him in the mouth, knocking him flat.

"What?" The woman blinked. She squeaked when she saw Jay, his eyes glowing red. "Eep!" She squeaked, nearly dropping her bag. "Who-who are you?"

"Johnny!" Black Ski Mask exclaimed.

"What is that thing?" Purple Ski Mask screamed.

"It's a mutie!" Blue Ski Mask exclaimed.

"And you're all going to be dead." Jay snarled, pulling out a couple metal feathers from his wings.

"No!" The woman exclaimed. "Let me!" She chanted some words. The masked men fell to the ground, asleep.

"What was that?" Jay blinked.

"A sleep spell." She explained. "Now all we have to do is call the cops."

"You some kind of magician?" Jay blinked. The woman grinned.

"Well, when you have a name like Topaz, you can either go into magic, or show-business." The woman chuckled.

"Topaz, huh?" Jay frowned. "Parents hippies or something?"

"If I knew them, I could tell you." Topaz shrugged.

"…It's not safe out here. You should head home." Jay told her.

"I know." Topaz nodded. "I was just getting some supplies for my bar. Ever been to the Voodoo Lounge?"

"…Do I _look_ like the type who frequents bars?" Jay frowned, holding out his arms. "I'm surprised that you aren't freaking out about how I look."

"I've seen worse." Topaz shrugged. "Believe me, I've seen worse." She waved. "Come on. You look like you could use a drink."

"I could, now that you think about it." Jay smirked. "Last time I tried to get myself a drink, I was forced to hurt some people. Bad." He noticed the whimpering yellow ski masked man trying to get the metal feather out of his shoulder, whimpering in pain.

"Agh…help me…" He whimpered. Jay scowled.

"Shaddap." Jay grunted, kicking the man in the gut. "Just be glad I didn't put the feather in your throat." Dracor watched this from a rooftop.

"Oh, blast it!" He growled. "Looks like it may take Jay longer to get that wand than I thought."

**_Next: A New Friend_** _Jay gets to know Topaz._


	7. A New Friend

**Flight of the Archangel**

**Disclaimer: "I am the world's first fully-functional homicidal artist." – Jack Nicholson as the Joker, _Batman_**

Chapter 7: A New Friend

**The Hellfire Club Building**

"Mistress!" Dracor called as he appeared in the catacombs underneath the Club's New York headquarters.

"What do you want, Dracor?" Selene demanded as she stomped into the room. "I was working on something."

"Forgive me, my mistress." Dracor bowed humbly. "But this is urgent."

"What? Your sister broke another claw?" Selene frowned, crossing her arms. "I am in no mood to play manicurist at this moment."

"No, mistress. It regards your Archangel." Dracor told the Black Queen.

"What about him?" The dark-haired woman frowned. "I trust you have him looking for the Wand of Watoomb."

"Yes, but….there is a problem." Dracor sighed. "The Archangel rescued a human."

"So?" Selene frowned. "I care not what he does in his spare time, just as long as he gets the Wand."

"Yes, but it was no human." Dracor frowned. "I recognized her. It was Topaz."

"Topaz?" Selene repeated. "_Topaz?_"

"Yes, mistress." Dracor confirmed with a nod. "Topaz, the-!"

"I _know_ who she is!" Selene hissed. "Topaz…if she discovers his mission, then Strange will know about it." She growled. "Thanks to him, I'm very much trapped down here."

"Indeed." Dracor nodded. "She is his disciple. We had better hope that the Guthrie human doesn't make the connection."

"I doubt he will." Selene shook her head. "Jay Guthrie has never met or even heard of Doctor Strange. And I'm sure as far as he knows, Topaz is an empath."

"He has seen her use magic." Dracor told the mutant sorceress. "Even though he may not have heard of Doctor Strange, we must be careful. He may grow curious."

"We shall deal with that bridge if it comes." Selene frowned. "Just make sure the human gets the Wand. Meanwhile, I must work on another project."

"If I may, mistress, what is this other project?" Dracor blinked. Selene smirked.

"Jay Guthrie is not the only member of his family to be considered…special. His older brother Samuel is like me. He is an External."

"An immortal?" Dracor's eyes widened.

"Yes." Selene smirked. "I have developed a bit of an…interest in him. He is trying to delude himself with a normal mortal life. Wife and children, that kind of thing."

"Such things you Externals aren't meant to have, huh?" Dracor snickered.

"Not exactly." Selene shrugged. "I've lived many centuries. I've had quite a few children myself over the years. This Samuel boy needs to realize something."

"And what is that?" Dracor crossed his clawed arms.

"He needs to realize that like me, he has been chosen." Selene chuckled. "He can do so much with his immortal life. He shouldn't spend it constantly burying descendants. The world is his oyster. He just needs someone to show him what his immortality can allow him to achieve…"

**The Voodoo Lounge**

The Voodoo Lounge was a small bar that was located in Greenwich Village. The bar had a theme of magic and mysticism. That was not really a surprise, considering the bar was run by a magician. The Lounge was not just a place where regular people could go for a drink. It was already frequented by those who were in contact with the supernatural and the occult. It was none too uncommon to see the occasional werewolf or vampire in the place. However, the bar was closed up tonight. The owner, the young Indian woman known only as Topaz, was restocking drinks. And she had a friend. Jay Guthrie, also known as Archangel, was sitting at the bar, holding a bottle of beer. He withdrew his wings partially back into his body, into a 'standby' position. His hair was still red, his face in its painted form.

"So, tell me about yourself, stranger." Topaz smiled, sitting across from the mystically-resurrected mutant.

"What's there to say?" Jay's painted face formed a frown. "Not much about myself you need to know about."

"You know, you remind me of someone." Topaz told the redhead. "That guy on TV who was murdered a short time ago. With the red hair and wings, you'd remind a lot of people of that Icarus guy." Jay bristled at that. Topaz smirked. "Looks like I hit a nerve…Icarus." Jay angrily leapt up, pulled out a feather, and pointed it at Topaz's throat.

"Don't. Call. Me. Icarus." Jay snarled, eyes glowing red. "And how do you know about me?" Topaz blinked.

"Easy there, Red." The Indian woman slowly and gently pushed down Jay's arm. "I am knowledgeable about sorcery, remember? I can sense a resurrection. I know one when I see one." She looked at him. "I sense a lot of anger."

"You noticed?" Jay grumbled sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Your death wasn't pleasant, was it?" Topaz asked him. "I can sense it."

"Is death _ever_ pleasant?" Jay scowled. "Mine especially wasn't." He looked at the Indian woman. "I'm surprised you aren't freaked out about this."

"Believe me, Icarus." Topaz looked at him sadly. "I've seen quite a lot of crazy stuff in my time. You'd be surprised by the stuff I have seen and the people I know."

"I bet." Jay frowned. "And please…don't call me Icarus. That name is dead, just like the person who killed me when I get my hands on her."

"Who killed you?" Topaz blinked.

"…My own damn sister." Jay scowled. "That little old hag fell into the Friends of Humanity. Evidently, she felt that she wasn't welcome in her family because she was human and several of my brothers and sisters are mutants."

"And then the old chestnut. You came back for revenge, huh?" Topaz deduced.

"Oh yeah." Jay nodded. "You said you sensed some things about me."

"Emotions, really." Topaz explained. "I'm an empath."

"A mutant?" Jay blinked. Topaz shook her head.

"No. Never was." Topaz answered. She then looked at him. "Jay, why do you want revenge on your sister so badly? Besides the obvious."

"…Well…" Jay frowned. "If you know who I am, then you know what I was."

"I saw you sing once on stage." Topaz smiled. "You had a very beautiful voice. I guess the resurrection gave you a new one." Jay nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, it did." Jay confirmed. "I got a new voice, alright. I was on the verge of making it big. I was going to achieve my dreams. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. I never did anything to hurt anyone in my life." He growled. "I didn't deserve to be beaten. I didn't deserve to be tortured. I didn't deserve to be murdered. I didn't deserve to have my dreams, my goals, my LIFE, taken away from me by a traitor sister who only wanted to feed her damned precious ego!" Jay's eyes flashed red. Gritting his teeth, he whipped his head around.

"Yipe!" Topaz ducked.

_EEEEEEEEEEE!_

Jay let rip with his sonic scream, shattering the glass bottles on the far wall of the bar. Topaz slowly turned around and blinked at the broken bottles.

"You're paying for those."

**_Next: Visitation_** _As Jay broods over his new existence, his older brother Sam gets a surprise visit…_


	8. Visitation

**Flight of the Archangel**

**Disclaimer: "Do I sound like I'm ordering a pizza?" – Bruce Willis as John MacClane, _Die Hard_**

Chapter 8: Visitation

**A rooftop in New York City**

Jay Guthrie sat on a roof top in a crouched position. He stared down at the people walking up and down the lit street, going to and fro.

_I'm back, yet I'm still far away…_ Jay thought. A poster that was blowing in the slightly chilled wind hit him in the face.

"Hey!" The winged mutant snapped, grabbing the poster. He was about to crumple it up and throw it away when he noticed the picture on the poster. It was of him. A younger Jay Guthrie, feathered wings and all. "Jay 'Icarus' Guthrie…" He read the poster. He looked at the date and time on it. "My old life…now just posters flying around in an alleyway."

**The Xavier Institute**

A blond man, looking in his twenties, was walking along by himself along the Mansion's grounds. His name was Samuel Guthrie, and he was leader of the Not-So-New Mutants. He appeared to be a young man barely out of college, but in actuality, he was well in his thirties. Sam Guthrie was known as Cannonball for his power to generate powerful bursts of thermal energy and indestructible forcefields, allowing him to fly like a human rocket. However, he was also something more. He was an External, one of a group of immortal mutants. He discovered his status when he was mauled and killed by a werewolf that was interested in his wife Rahne Sinclair, the Scottish redhead mutant werewolf called Wolfsbane. However, as a result, he was now an immortal werewolf, which added on to his problems. Sam was in a downcast mood. He had learned of his younger brother Jay's death, and he wanted some time alone. **(1)**

_Why?_ Sam looked up at the sky. _Why'd this have to happen to Jay? He didn't deserve what happened to him. Sure, he and I had some issues, but I hoped we'd get to settle them. Now it looks like we never will get to settle our problems._

"Fate is like that, isn't it?" Sam heard a feminine voice purr at him. "Yes, fate is cruel to us Externals." Sam's eyes widened. He turned around and saw Selene's astral projection standing in front of a tree. The mutant sorceress smiled at him. "Samuel Guthrie, I presume?"

"Who…who are you?" Sam blinked. "What do you want?"

"Do not fear, I am not here to fight you." Selene held up her hands. "My name is Selene."

"Selene…" Sam's eyes narrowed. "Ah remember you…you nearly killed mah brother-in-law." **(2)**

"Yes, Lucas." Selene nodded. "I am indeed one of the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle. Their Black Queen, to be exact."

"What're you doing here?" Sam growled. "Ah'm warnin' you, you're on the X-Men's turf right now, lady! If you're thinkin' of tryin' somethin' here…" Selene chuckled.

"My dearest Cannonball, you and your fellow X-Men could not defeat me if I came to fight me." The dark-haired woman laughed. "Besides, I did not come here to fight you, anyway. I only came to talk."

"Talk?" Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It has come to my attention that you are among the elite now." She smiled.

"…Elite?" Sam blinked. "Elite what?"

"External." Selene explained with a smile. "Like me, you have been blessed with eternal life."

"Blessed?" Sam scowled. "_Blessed?_ Ah didn't even _want_ ta be immortal! Do you know what that means? Ah wanted to grow old with the woman Ah loved! Now Ah'll have to watch as mah wife and children grow old and die, while still lookin' like a blasted twenty-year-old!"

"Family?" Selene laughed. "You mean you're still pretending?"

"Pretending?" Sam repeated. Selene smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, my poor dear, you have no idea what you're capable of, do you?" She tutted.

"Capable of?" Sam blinked.

"Samuel, you are still trying to have a mortal life." Selene tutted again. "Still pretending that you can live a happy life with your precious wife and children."

"Ah'm _not_ playing pretend." Sam growled. "Ah really do want to have a long happy life with mah family."

"Ah, yes. You'll stay with your wife…" Selene nodded. "Even when her red hair turns grey…her beauty fades away…her mind may go dull…"

"What're you insinuating?" Sam grunted. "That Ah'll dump mah wife for a younger woman? You really don't know me if you think that." Selene chuckled.

"Oh, I know you very well." Selene smirked. "I've been keeping tabs on you X-Men since I fought them all those years ago." Sam was floored by this revelation.

"…What? WHY?"

"During that battle, I realized that the X-Men could prove very important to the future of our species." Selene smirked. "So I decided to keep an eye on you. You X-Men entertained me so much. Not to mention the additional joy I felt when I found out there was another External around. I thought that I knew them all. I guess life still finds ways to surprise us."

"Why are you here, lady?" Sam growled. "And why are you like that? All translucent and stuff?"

"It's called an astral projection, Samuel." Selene explained. "Let's just say that I have some traveling problems right now." She then smirked. "But I will find a way through that. Unlike mortals, time and patience are an External's best friends."

"You didn't answer my first question…Selene." Sam frowned. "Why are you here?"

"I came here to see you." The sorceress smiled. "You see, I thought you might need to talk to a fellow External. Who better to counsel an immortal than another immortal?"

"…So, you're here to basically show me how to be an immortal, right?" Sam frowned.

"In a way." The raven-haired woman nodded. "The proper way."

"Really?" The blond Kentuckian frowned, crossing his arms.

"Samuel, you cannot spend your life pretending to act like a mere mortal." Selene told him. "Do you realize what you have been given?"

"Ah was cursed twice over." Sam scowled.

"Ah, yes. The werewolf thing." Selene shrugged. "I know of that. I saw you get the virus. It's curable."

"Silver weapons can't hurt me, and Ah can't go around eatin' hearts!" Sam snapped.

"Oh, you act like they are the _only _cures for lycanthropy." Selene laughed. "My dear Cannonball, this is not the eighteenth century. There are spells than can drive out the curse. I myself happen to know a few." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Mah wife is helping me with the wolf thing. But Ah'm sure you know that." Sam reminded.

"But she's not the same kind of werewolf as you." Selene shook her head. "Yours is a curse. Hers is part of her genetic code. There are some aspects she cannot understand."

"Ah don't believe you." Sam grunted skeptically.

"It's a free country." The sorceress shrugged. "I also know of the death of your dear brother." Sam huffed.

"You leave Jay out of this!" Sam snapped. "He's dead!"

_Oh, he's already involved in something else, my dear._ Selene thought. "I just wished to warn you. He is only the first. Samuel, you are going to end up spending your entire endless existence burying descendants and relatives. The Icarus was only the first. You could do so much more with your immortality, Samuel."

"Oh, really. Like what?"

"Well, acquiring things, that's what." Selene grinned. "You could acquire wealth, and not have to worry about relatives mooching off it after you die. You could acquire power, and never have to worry about having a successor to it. You can place yourself in some very special circles, my dear."

"Ah'm not a rich man, Selene." Selene explained. "Ah was born on a Kentucky farm, and Ah'm happy that way."

"Samuel, fate has chosen you to become so much more." Selene countered. "You could have the world in your everlasting hands."

"Ah don't want the world." Sam turned around. "Ah just want to raise mah family in peace."

"My dear Samuel, I'm afraid you can't let yourself do that." Selene shook her head. "You see, us Externals only have each other. They're your family now. You cannot spend your life pretending to be a mortal husband and father."

"Who's pretending?" Sam walked away. "Leave me alone."

"Samuel, I warn you." Selene called at his leaving form. "Someday, you will have to choose. Your immortality and future greatness…or your family. You cannot deny it, Samuel. The day will come. You cannot have both. You will have to choose." She faded away with a smile. "I shall still be here when you make the right decision." She then added something quietly. "After all, fate has already made the decision for you…"

**_Next: Thoughts of an Archangel_** _Jay does some brooding._

**(1) – Sam's External status was discovered in "Gifts and Curses"**

**(2) – In "To Err is Human"**


	9. Thoughts of an Archangel

**Flight of the Archangel**

**Disclaimer: "Will you just listen to me? Just listen to me!" – Al Pacino, _A Dog Day Afternoon_**

Chapter 9: Thoughts of an Archangel

**The Xavier Institute**

Sam Guthrie, the immortal lycanthropic mutant codenamed Cannonball, walked inside the Institute, and as usual, he had a lot on his mind.

_There are others like me?_ Sam thought, looking up at the sky through the doors. _Ah'm_ _not the only one who had been cursed? Could Selene be right? About everything?_

"Hello, Samuel." Sam turned around and saw Professor Xavier wheeling up to him.

"Oh. Hello, Professor." Sam greeted.

"Is something troubling you?" Xavier frowned concernedly. "I sense that a lot is troubling you. But then again, you've had a lot on your mind ever since you learned you were immortal."

"Yeah…" Sam admitted, rubbing his head. "Not to mention that Ah also turn into a mindless monster every month."

"Actually, Rahne told me that werewolves are not 'mindless', as you say." Xavier corrected. "That werewolves simply are more primal and think more with instinct."

"Uh-huh. She said that to me, too." Sam nodded. "But that's not what's bothering me."

"Then what is?" Xavier wondered.

"Well…" Sam scrunched his face in thought. "Ah was thinking…what if there were other mutants like me? You know, mutants that were also cursed with living forever."

"Hmmm…the bald telepath rubbed his chin in thought. "That's a reasonable hypothesis, Samuel. I myself find it hard to believe that you are the only mutant out there that is capable of defying death like you are. And if there is anything I have learned over the years, it's that nothing is impossible for our species."

"You do have a point there, Professor." Sam nodded. "Ah also came to realize something else."

"And that is…" Xavier wondered.

"…Maybe Ah'm hurting Rahne and mah children by staying with them." Sam explained. "Think about it, Professor. Ah'm immortal. Ah can't die. Ah can't even age. But Rahne will do both. And it's likely mah kids will do both. How can Ah possibly continue being with them when Ah know that all Ah'll end up doing is watching them age and die. Maybe it'd be better if I left them."

"Sam, I cannot see you doing that." Xavier shook his head.

"But…" Sam countered.

"I understand why you'd be thinking like this." Xavier continued. "You are in a very unique situation. I'm not saying that you are wrong, thinking like that. It's natural to have those thoughts in your situation…I think."

"Ah don't think you understand, Professor." Sam sighed. "No offense or anythin'."

"None at all." Xavier nodded. "And you are right. I don't think I ever could fully understand your situation. I wish we did have someone who did understand that."

"So do Ah, Professor." Sam sighed. "So do Ah." He walked by a newspaper, open to the classified ads. One ad was for a party planner named Sylvia Sersi…

**The roof of the Voodoo Lounge**

Jay Guthrie sat on top of the Voodoo Lounge's roof, staring down at a poster he found. He looked sadly at the poster, which prominently displayed himself at a younger age.

"Penny for your thoughts, Archangel?" A familiar voice asked. Jay turned his head and saw the black dinosaur-like demon called Dracor.

"Just looking at a poster." Jay showed the black demon the poster of himself as Icarus.

"Days gone by, huh?" Dracor gave his version of a smirk.

"I used to love doing that." Jay frowned. "I used to love singing in front of crowds, playing my guitar, that kind of thing. Now…" His eyes drooped. "I can't even bring myself to sing one blasted note. I can't even sing to myself."

"I'm sure you still can sing, my dear boy." Dracor shrugged.

"I was 29 when I died. I'm hardly a boy." Jay told the demon. "And I know I _can_ sing, it's just…A part of me doesn't want to do it anymore. Like I have no reason to sing."

"I do not blame you." Dracor nodded. "You breached the barrier between life and death. Quite an achievement. However, one does not go through something like that without being…changed somewhat."

"If you say so." Jay concurred. "I look at this poster, and I can't help but wonder."

"Wonder what?" Dracor blinked.

"What could've been." Jay sighed. "I could've been a legend. I could've been an influence to millions of young rock fans. Now I'll never know. All because my blasted sister viewed me as a living wound to her ego." He looked at the dinosaur-like demon. "Why? Why would God allow me to die like that?"

"I really don't know, Archangel." Dracor shrugged. "But then again, I never worked for Him."

"I tried to appeal to Death herself, you know." Jay told Dracor. "I tried to get her to let me live again."

"Let me guess, she refused." Dracor smirked. The formerly-deceased mutant nodded. "I'm not surprised, kid. Let me tell you some advice that you'll find very useful: Deities and cosmic beings and the like…do you really believe that they care about you? Or any other mortal? They don't. And why should they? They don't have to suffer or struggle like mortals do."

"You got a point, Dracor." Jay admitted.

"Indeed. I do." The black-haired demon nodded. "You know, Selene needs the Wand of Watoomb."

"And where the hell do I start?" Jay groaned. "All I know about the Wand is what it looks like! Selene didn't really give me a starting point here!"

"Hmmm…the Wand vanished sometime ago. She has no idea herself where it went. Perhaps we should check out some local occult shops. Maybe they have some idea or have caught sight of the Wand." Dracor suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Jay agreed. "It's the only possible idea I have for a start."

"Jay?" A familiar voice called. "Are you up here?"

"You better make yourself scarce, iguana." Jay warned. Dracor nodded.

"Indeed. See you around, Archangel." Dracor waved and flew off. Jay watched him fly across the sky briefly before vanishing.

"There you are." Topaz walked up beside him. "Are you alright?"

"…Yeah, I'm fine." Jay mumbled.

"What's that in your hand?" The Indian woman noticed the poster. She gently took the poster and opened it up. "This is you."

"It _was_ me." Jay scowled. "I was flying high at that time. My life was perfect. I was the opening act for a great singer, and I was getting some fame myself." He took the poster. "Now that's gone."

"Not necessarily." Topaz blinked. "You can sing again."

"Oh yeah, I could!" Jay snapped unintentionally at the Indian woman. "And how the hell would I explain my return? People would think my death was some kind of damned publicity stunt! It was real!"

"Jay…" Topaz reached for him. "You could start again…"

"And what?" Jay growled. "Sing under a false name? Achieve my dreams pretending to be someone else? I can't do that, Topaz! I _won't_ do that!" He clutched the poster. "The world loved my music as Icarus! I can't be Icarus anymore!" His grip tightened around the poster. "Thanks to my damned sister, I can't be Icarus ever again!" He tore the poster in half, and angrily threw the halves over the edge. "Never again."

"Jay…" Topaz held his shoulder.

"Why?" Jay shook with anger. "All I wanted was to sing. Why did that get taken away from me? What did I do to deserve that?"

"Fate can be cruel, Jay." Topaz told the former musician sadly. "Fate can be very cruel."

**_Next: The Search_** _Jay begins the search for the Wand of Watoomb._


	10. The Search Begins

**Flight of the Archangel**

**Disclaimer: "Oh, I hate mummies."**

Chapter 10: The Search

**An occult shop in New York City**

It was a dark night in New York City. A figure flew towards an occult shop, landing on a building top right across from it. The figure was the Archangel, and he was looking for something. A smaller figure caught up with the former musician, landing next to him. This figure was not human. It wasn't even humanoid. It was the winged dinosaur-like demon called Dracor.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jay frowned. "I'm not sure. You told me that the owner of this shop is some old man."

"Trust me, Archangel." Dracor chuckled. "Word spreads quickly among occult practitioners and merchants. The Wand is out there."

"And you think intimidating occult shop owners will help me find it." Jay frowned.

"If you ask around, they can find out information about the Wand." Dracor explained. "Once people will start talking about the Wand, information about the Wand will come to the surface, allowing you to swoop down and grab it."

"All I care about is getting my revenge." Jay grunted. "I am in no mood to start beating down old shopkeepers. My mother raised me better than that."

"In your old life, you wouldn't have done that." Dracor nodded. "However Archangel, this is different. This is not your old life. This is a new one. A clean slate. A chance to make your own rules."

"I'm not going to hurt some old guy." Jay growled.

"Do not fear, Archangel." Dracor reassured. "If all goes well, he will not be harmed."

"He had better not." Jay warned, glaring at the demon. The mystically-reborn mutant flew across the street towards the roof, landing softly. The red-haired mutant opened up a hatch on the roof. Meanwhile, inside the occult shop, the owner, a gray-haired man, was locking up the door.

"And that's another night." The owner chuckled to himself.

"Fancy a little late-night business?" A familiar figure snarled. The owner turned around and saw a pair of glowing red eyes in the darkness. The gray-haired man yelped.

"S-s-stay back, man! Wh-wh-who are you?!" He demanded fearfully.

"I want something." Jay walked up to the man, revealing his painted face and red hair. The glow from his eyes hid any emotion he was showing.

"D-d-don't hurt me!" The man grabbed an objected and raised it over his head like a club. "Stay back, pal!"

"Just give me some information, and I will be gone." Jay told the man. "I want to know if you know anything about the Wand of Watoomb…"

**A brownstone in Greenwich Village**

The young Indian woman known only as Topaz walked into a sparsely candle-lit room in a brownstone. However, this was no ordinary brownstone. It was the Sanctum Sanctorum, home of Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, the mighty and ageless Doctor Strange. The gray-templed sorcerer sat at a table. Sitting across from him was a white-haired woman dressed in what appeared to be a pink long-sleeved outfit with black leggings that had pink circles all over it, and white high-heeled boots.

"You summoned me, Doctor?" Topaz wondered.

"Yes, Topaz." Doctor Strange confirmed. "Take a seat." The Indian woman immediately followed her teacher's instruction.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?" Topaz wondered, blinking. She then looked at the white-haired woman. "Clea?" Clea was the niece of Doctor Strange's enemy, Dormammu. However, unlike her uncle, the white-haired sorceress was one of the good guys. In fact, she was Doctor Strange's wife, and one of his first students.

"There was a disturbance in the afterlife." Clea explained.

"Indeed." Strange confirmed. "One soul never made it to the afterlife."

"That's not exactly new." Topaz frowned. "Lots of souls get angry when they die."

"But this one was found." Clea continued.

"Oh, no…" Topaz groaned.

"The All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto shall reveal it to you…" Strange continued, his amulet glowing, releasing the powerful mystical artifact. The Eye opened and appeared to blast Topaz n the head with a golden energy beam. But what it was actually doing was filling Topaz's head with imagery. An image of Jay flying to a roof. An image of him entering a store. Another image of him demanding information from the shopkeeper. The young magician's jaw dropped.

"Oh, my…"

"This is no coincidence." Clea frowned. "It's pretty obvious what is going on here."

"I should have known that Selene would try to go after the Wand of Watoomb." Strange frowned.

"I know him." Topaz told the Sorcerer Supreme. "Doctor, I know him! He's the Icarus!"

"The mutant musician? The one who got killed by the FoH?" Clea blinked.

"Yes, that's him!" Topaz remembered. "He calls himself Archangel now! He said he came back to get revenge on his sister. He claimed his sister murdered him."

"Hmm…" Strange scratched his chin. "Looks like this Icarus person has just gotten himself into something beyond his understanding."

"Doctor, he's not evil." Topaz defended. "He'd never willingly work for Selene if he knew what she was truly up to!"

"Topaz, we don't know much about Icarus's motives." Clea told the empath.

"I just told you! Selene must've brought him back so he could get his revenge on his sister!" Topaz groaned.

"But she wouldn't just do that out of the goodness of her heart, I'm afraid." Clea frowned. "She would want something from him in return."

"Clea, you do not know him." Topaz crossed her arms.

"And you do?" Strange raised an encouraging eyebrow.

"Yes. A little." Topaz nodded. "I can sense his emotions. He has so much anger inside him. So much rage…and I also sense a lot of pain in him. He feels his life was taken from him unfairly, and he wants it back. There's a lot of conflicting emotions inside him. He's focused…yet scattered. He doesn't know what to do with himself, yet he has goals." Strange smiled.

"My dear, I think you should keep trying to get through to him." Strange encouraged. "I think he's having an effect on you."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Clea asked concernedly. "We're not sure what kind of powers Selene has given the Archangel."

"I am sure, beloved." Strange reassured. "Selene probably assumes that I am not aware of her search for the wand. She is intelligent and wise, but she tends to get clouded by her arrogance and ego. If we continue reaching to the Archangel, perhaps we'll be able to stop Selene's plan."

**_Next: Jay Gets A Job_** _Exactly what it says. Jay gets himself a job, and hilarity ensues._


	11. Jay Gets a Job

**Flight of the Archangel**

**Disclaimer: "I never joke about my work, 007." – Desmond Llellewyn as Q, James Bond**

Chapter 11: Jay Gets A Job

**A rooftop in New York City**

Jay Guthrie, the Archangel, flew towards the rooftop of the Voodoo Lounge.

"One man. You intimidated one man." Dracor frowned. "That's all."

"I didn't feel up to intimidating anyone else tonight." Jay grunted as he landed.

"You don't have the stomach." Dracor grumbled. "I thought you wanted revenge on your sister."

"I do!" Jay snapped angrily at the demon, eyes glowing red. "Don't you _ever_ question that, demon!"

"Then you have to keep up your end of the bargain!" Dracor snapped back. "Selene does not do favors!"

"I want to keep up my end of the bargain." Jay sighed. "I want the Wand, but…" The mystically-reborn mutant sighed and sat down. "Do I have to do it this way? By acting like a heartless bully?" Dracor blinked.

"Huh. Sounds like you still have a little bit of the old Icarus in you." Dracor noted. Jay growled angrily, the mention of his old mutant nickname filling him with rage as he jumped back to his feet.

"Don't you EVER call me Icarus!" Jay snapped, throwing a metal feather, which Dracor barely dodged in time.

"Watch it!" He yelped. Jay sighed and sat down.

"Sorry." He apologized sincerely.

"Now you listen to me, kid." Dracor reassured in a calming voice. "Resurrection changes a person, no matter who it is. If not physically, then mentally, usually both. Your return has changed you greatly. As Archangel, you're stronger, faster, and more powerful than you ever were as Icarus."

"…That's true." Jay admitted. "As Icarus…I never had wings that could deflect chain blows. I never had a voice that could destroy eardrums."

"Think about it, my boy. These changes…" Dracor smirked. "You did more than get resurrected. You got _reborn._ You became a whole new person. This is a wonderful opportunity for you. This is a chance for you to literally remake yourself. Create a new identity from scratch. Become the person you always wanted. Icarus didn't die that night. He just changed. He created the Archangel." Jay frowned.

"But…I liked who I was." Jay sighed. "How am I supposed to remake myself if I liked who I was?" Dracor shook his head.

"That's up to you to figure out, I'm afraid." Dracor admitted. He then heard a groan and grunted. "I have to go. You know what you have to do."

"Yeah, yeah." Jay grumbled. "Leave me alone." Dracor vanished. Topaz walked up on the roof, shaking her head.

"Oh, now of all nights. Tonight, of all nights…" Topaz moaned. Jay sheathed his wings, his red hair and eyes darkening to jet black and blue, respectively.

"Is something wrong, Topaz?" Jay wondered. Topaz noticed the mystically-resurrected mutant.

"Oh, hi Jay." Topaz greeted. "I'm so glad I could find somebody."

"Why?" Jay blinked.

"Well, my bar is going to be very busy tonight. It always is on Saturdays." Topaz sighed.

"…And?" Jay blinked.

"Well, normally, I'm able to get some help running the bar from my friends Jenny and Satana." Topaz started to explain.

"…Satana?" Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Long story, Jay. Very long story." Topaz continued. "Anyway, neither of them can make it tonight. And I can't run the bar myself on a Saturday night. I'm not quick enough."

"…What does that have to do with me?" Jay blinked.

"Well…" Topaz scratched the back of her head nervously. "…I know you may not have any experience tending a bar…"

"Oh, no." Jay shook his head quickly. "No. No no no no no no no no no no. No way. I am not a bartender. No way, now how, nuh-uh. Nope. Not at all. Nyet to that!"

"Jay, I wouldn't even be _looking_ in your direction if I wasn't desperate." Topaz admitted. "But I am. I'd ask Frankenstein's Monster to help, but it was a disaster last time! He drank half my stock!" Topaz sighed. "Boy, did I have fun explaining to my suppliers."

"Topaz, I have no clue how to run a bar." Jay sighed. "I've been in bars, but never behind the counter…"

"Don't worry, I'll give you some on-the-job training." Topaz promised.

"Topaz, I…"

"Please, Jay?" Topaz pleaded. "I know that you're having it rough right now, but I really-!"

"Okay, okay!" Jay groaned. "Fine! Just stop with the begging!"

"Thanks, Jay!" Topaz grinned. She then grabbed Jay's arm and started to drag him inside. "You are not going to regret it!"

"…Hey, wait. Frankenstein's Monster?" Jay asked as he was dragged inside.

**The Voodoo Lounge, later that night**

"Bartender!" A burly-looking man demanded, pounding his empty beer mug on the counter. "Gimme another beer!"

"Pal, I think you had enough." Jay sighed, cleaning a glass. His black hair did a good job of hiding his face, but just to make sure, Topaz had him put on a card dealer's visor and a par of red-tinted sunglasses. He also discovered another handy talent: Jay could transform his Archangel costume into regular civilian clothing, which could look any way he imagined.

_Heh.._ The resurrected mutant snickered mentally. _I gotta hand it to old Selene. The woman thinks of everything._

"Look here, pally boy." The burly man slurred, pointing at the dark-haired mutant. "I'll tell you when I've had enough! And buddy, I am just getting started!"

"If you say so, sir. I ain't your momma." Jay shrugged.

"Jay, you really should be a little less brusque with the customers." Topaz chuckled as she handed a drink to another customer.

"Topaz, I'm dealing with a guy who wants to drown his troubles in alcohol." Jay reminded the Indian empathic magician.

"Jay, huh?" The bar guy looked up. "That's a funny name. It short for something?"

"Yeah." Jay frowned. "It's short for-!"

"Jason!" Topaz piped up. "His name is Jason."

"_Jason?_" Jay hissed in a whisper. "Topaz, my full name is Joshua!"

"Why would a guy named Joshua want to be called Jay for short?" Topaz whispered.

"I thought Josh was childish." Jay explained. "Why did you say my name was Jason?"

"Because Jay is often a shortened form of Jason." Topaz explained.

"My name is-" Jay started to counter.

"Jay, everyone thinks you're dead, remember?" The Indian empath reminded. "You can't go around telling everyone your real name. They'll think you're crazy. Besides, Jason is a nice name. It's not like you can't still be called Jay." The metallic-winged mutant sighed.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Jay sighed. Topaz grinned.

"Nope." She grinned. "I was able to keep my last boyfriend in line that way."

"Really?" Jay crossed his arms.

"Yeah, and you're not as much of a problem as he was...that is, unless you turn into a wolf every month." Topaz shrugged.

"No, but my brother does." Jay sighed. "His wife was the object of a werewolf's affections, and he tried to kill my brother just so he could have her."

"Oh, he survived." Topaz explained.

"Not exactly." Jay admitted. "He discovered he was one of those External things. You know, immortal and all that crap." Topaz's eyes widened.

"Your brother is an External." Topaz's jaw dropped.

"Yeah. He hates it." Jay shrugged. "He also hates being a werewolf."

"Understandable." Topaz admitted. "He should meet my ex. They'd get along famously."

"Ex?" Jay blinked.

"His name's Jack." Topaz shrugged. "Jack Russell. We dated briefly." The young Indian woman then heard a scuffle. "Oh, no..."

"I got it..." Jay sighed. He leapt over the bar, and he went over to the source of the noise: Two bikers duking it out.

"Ginger!" One biker snapped, shoving a second biker.

"Mary-Ann!" The second biker snapped back, shoving Biker #1.

"Ginger!"

"Mary-Ann!"

"_Ginger!_"

"_Mary-Ann!_" The two of them got in each other's faces.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jay snapped, pushing the two bikers apart. "What's going on here?"

"I tell you, Ginger is the girl to have! She's a fiery redhead!" Biker #1 snapped. He then tapped Jay's shoulder. "Ain't that right?"

"Oh, come on!" Biker #2 groaned. "Ginger's just a cheap Hollywood tramp! Now Mary Ann is a woman! She's a regular person!" He then tapped Jay's chest himself. "Ain't that right, buddy?"

"Oh, don't drag me into this." Jay groaned.

"Please!" Biker #1 scoffed. "There are a million Mary Anns! A Ginger is special!"

"Yeah, _special_ alright. D'uhhhh!" Biker #2 mocked.

"Alright, guys. Let's just sit down..." Jay sighed, trying to calm the two bikers down. "Let's just sit down...preferably at different tables..."

"Why you-!" Biker #1 grabbed his beer mug and bashed Biker #2 upside the head with it.

"Hey! Come on! You're paying for that!" Topaz snapped.

"Alright, that's it! You two are outta here!" Jay snapped, shoving the two bikers.

"C'mere!" Biker #2 punched out Biker #1. For some reason, a patron leapt into the brawl, joined by another, and then another. Soon, the chain reaction caused the entire bar to break out into a massive fight. During the fracas, a screaming Jay was sent flying back over the bar, hitting the wall and sliding down to the ground.

"Jay! Are you alright?" Topaz ran over to him and helped the mystical mutant up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jay groaned, holding his head. "Does this happen all the time?"

"No, just on Saturdays." Topaz sighed.

"...Remind me to _never_ help you out again." The ebon-haired hero groaned.

**_Next: The Quest Continues_** _Jay's search finally gets him a lead._


	12. The Quest Continues

**Flight of the Archangel**

**Disclaimer: "It's always that wa-wa-wa crap!" -Charlie Brown, _Robot Chicken_**

Chapter 12: The Quest Continues

**The Voodoo Lounge**

The "mutant" Archangel sat on the roof of the Voodoo Lounge. It had become Jay's "perch" as of late...so to speak. It was a bright day, but Jay Guthrie didn't really notice. He didn't even notice the wind blowing his black hair in his face. He found himself preferring the nighttime lately, anyway. Right now, the dark-haired warrior was in a place he was in a lot: his thoughts.

_No luck. No freakin' luck._ Jay scowled to himself. _I've been searching for the past couple of months, and still no blasted luck!_ He got up and kicked the ground in frustration. _What the hell did I agree to? The old witch could've given me a starting point at least._

"Let me guess, encountering frustration, Archangel?" Dracor smirked as he magically appeared. Jay scowled. "And I highly doubt that Selene would appreciate you calling her an 'old witch', pal."

"Believe me, I'm thinking of a lot worse things to call her." Jay growled at the demon. "I've been looking up and down for that stupid Wand, and I haven't found it anywhere! It's been months already!"

"Well, as I have said, Selene can't find it herself. If she could, then..." Dracor tried to explain.

"She should go find it herself!" Jay snapped. "I'm tired of constantly finding nothing!" He unsheathed his red metallic wings, his ebon hair and ice blue eyes turning a bright fiery red. "I'm going out for a flight! And you had better not follow me!" Jay snapped. He took to the air with a whoosh. Dracor sighed.

"Obviously, you haven't learned the virtue of patience, in either your first or second lives." The demon smirked. Jay flew up high in the sky. He didn't need to be seen. When he took the opportunity, he dove as fast as he safely could into a dark alley. Once there, he sheathed his wings, his eyes and hair changing from red to respectively black and ice blue. The reborn warrior started to walk out onto the street, not really knowing where he was going. Jay stopped when he noticed a newspaper sticking out of a garbage can. Curious, he took it and looked at it.

"Huh." He read the headline. "Legacy Virus rampages through District X." Jay frowned. _I remember that. Joelle, just before she killed me, said that mutantkind's end was coming. That their virus would destroy us._ Jay grunted and threw the newspaper back in the garbage. _After I get done with helping Selene...I gotta remember to tear Joelle in half. It's not like anyone would miss her...well I won't...I hope the others are alright..._

**Topaz's Apartment**

The young empathic sorceress known only as Topaz was making some tea in her apartment, located up above the Voodoo Lounge. Her apartment was hardly sparse. It was a friendly-looking apartment, the furniture and walls in warm colors of orange and brown. The apartment was also decorated with Indian-style accoutrements, and it also had some good luck charms hanging around the place.

The pretty woman sat down in the couch and turned on her television, sipping some of her tea.

"And in other news, police are still extremely baffled over the mysterious and brutal attacks on criminals over the last couple of months. The only known clues are strange metallic red feathers found at the scene, composition unknown." The newscaster announced. "The majority of those attacked claim that the aggressor called himself "Archangel"." Topaz shook her head.

"Oh, Jay..." She sighed. "I know you've had it rough, but did you need to do that?" The Indian woman looked out the window.

"Something troubles you, my dear?" A kindly elder voice inquired. Topaz turned and saw Doctor Strange...his astral form at least, hovering above her coffee table.

"Oh, hello Doctor." Topaz greeted warmly. "I'd offer you some tea, but you're not here in person." Doctor Strange chuckled.

"I wish I could be there, Topaz. But I had to deal with Dormammu."

"Dormammu again?" The Indian woman frowned. "Man, it just seems that he's the only guy you fight. Well, him and Baron Mordo."

"Well, there was Umar, Dormammu's sister." Doctor Strange reminded.

"Your mother-in-law now." Topaz snickered.

"Well, huh huh..." Doctor Strange scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "It wasn't easy when Clea and I started dating."

"From what I heard, Umar was furious." Topaz laughed.

"Umar was more angry with Dormammu for holding her captive." Doctor Strange countered. "It ended up allowing Clea and I to meet up though." He then shook his head. "What were we talking about again?"

"Getting forgetful in your old age, Doctor?" Topaz teased. Doctor Strange frowned and crossed his arms.

"I may have been born in the 1930s, but I am not surrendering to senility just yet." The Sorcerer Supreme frowned. Topaz started to laugh. **(1)**

"Oh come on, Doctor!" Topaz waved. "I was only teasing you."

"I am very sensitive about my age, Topaz." Doctor Strange sniffed. "You know that."

"Doesn't stop Clea. I never heard her complain once." Topaz laughed.

"Please stop." Doctor Strange groaned.

"Clea wouldn't." Topaz giggled. Doctor Strange sighed.

"Never mind. Anyway, I noticed something about you."

"What?" Topaz blinked.

"Well..." Doctor Strange started. "I noticed over the past couple of months that you and Jay have been growing...closer."

"Closer?" Topaz blushed. "Well, I've given him a job in my bar, helping out here and there...and he's become a good friend..."

"Really?" Strange chuckled.

**The skies over New York City**

Jay Guthrie streaked through the skies. He had, as usual, a lot on his mind. Several months have gone by, and he hadn't made much progress in finding the Wand of Watoomb. However, it wasn't really his fault. He looked and followed leads, but he was no detective, and he didn't really know where to start.

"Well, Jay. Looks like you've been having it rough." Dracor remarked as he appeared next to Jay.

"Don't start with me, iguana." Jay grumbled, flapping his metal wings. "I know you need me to find that damned Wand of Watoomb, but-!" He then scowled. "Wait a minute...!" He stopped. "Shouldn't Selene be getting pretty impatient by now? She didn't seem the type to enjoy waiting."

"Then you do not know her, Archangel." Dracor chuckled. "Selene is immortal. Time and patience are her best friends. She has created plots that have taken decades to fruition."

"I doubt that." Jay rolled his eyes. "I really doubt that. Selene's smart, but nobody can pull _that_ off!"

"You'd be surprised, Archangel. Anyway, she knows that you have your mind on your task..." He narrowed his eyes.

"Unless...what?" Jay grunted, glaring at the lizard-like demon.

"...You have been in the presence of that...woman a lot."

"Topaz." Jay told the demon. "Her name is Topaz. So? You said I've kept my mind on the task so far. Why do you care?"

"You have been in her presence a lot." Dracor frowned.

"Again, so?" Jay sighed. He _really_ was in no mood to talk to this demon again. "Topaz is harmless. She's a nice woman. I figured she could use a friend. Somebody to talk to. New York City can be a lonely place without friends."

"Jay, do you remember when you and her first met?" Dracor scowled. "She used magic!"

"So does Selene! And why do you care?!" Jay grumbled.

"She uses magic, you twit! Did Selene give you a metal brain as well as metal wings?! Where do you think she learned to use magic?" Dracor exclaimed.

"Probably from the back of a Cracker Jacks box. I don't care!" Jay snapped. "Why the hell are you going on about this?"

"There's someone else here you should worry about." Dracor grunted. "Doctor Strange."

"Doctor who?" Jay blinked.

"No, not Doctor Who. Doctor Who is a television character. I'm talking about Doctor Strange." Dracor corrected. Jay rolled his eyes.

"And you called _me_ stupid." Jay cracked.

"Doctor Strange is a very powerful sorcerer! In fact, he is the Sorcerer Supreme!" Dracor exclaimed, waving his arms.

"Sorcerer Supreme?" Jay blinked. "What, he's king of the magicians or something?"

"No, you-...Guh!" Dracor groaned. "Basically, Strange's job is to make sure that mystical threats are neutralized."

"...what does that have to do with me?" Jay crossed his arms.

"Archangel, Doctor Strange knows of the Wand of Watoomb." Dracor explained. "He may be monitoring you."

"...You're paranoid. Buzz off." Jay grumbled. "I'm in no mood to put up with your stupidity. I never told Topaz much. She told me she was a magician, and she claimed to have seen worse." He flew off.

"Jay, wait! Jay! You don't understand!" Dracor yelled. "Topaz knows Strange! You don't-! Blast it!" Jay continued on his way, oblivious to Dracor's yelling. He never liked the lizard-like demon much, so he learned to tune him out.

_Man, that iguana is insane!_ Jay grumbled. _Going on about this Doctor Strange guy, and talking about Topaz like that...after all she's done for me. So what if she knows a few magic tricks. That doesn't mean anything. Besides...she's been very kind to me. She didn't have to do that. She could've just left me to my own devices..._ "Man, what is wrong with me?" Jay grumbled, shaking his head. He turned his head in a random direction, and he happened to notice a billboard. "Hello..." For the first time in several months, Jay grinned. _I think I may have found the Wand..._

_**Next: Found**__Jay finds the Wand of Watoomb, and Doctor Strange makes plans to save the Archangel's life and soul!_

**(1) – This is true! Doctor Strange was born in the 1930s. His aging was slowed by the magics he uses as Sorcerer Supreme.**


	13. Found

**Flight of the Archangel**

**Disclaimer: "Now that is Good Eats." - Alton Brown, _Good Eats_**

Chapter 13: Found

**The Xavier Institute**

Sam Guthrie was devastated. He was on his knees at the Institute's railing. His eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Mah little Tanya...why?" Sam whimpered. "Why?" The emotional wounds were still fresh. He had lost his little daughter Tanya to the Legacy Virus, and for Sam, who was still wounded from the deaths of his sister and brother, it was another knife in the back. Another cruel joke by fate.

"My condolences...for what they're worth." Selene's astral form appeared in the sky. The blond External jumped to his feet.

"What're you doing here, Selene?!" Sam snapped, trying to sound angry.

"I am not here to fight." The sorceress explained, holding up her hands. "Besides, I am not really here. I am projecting to you. I came to console you."

"Console me?" Sam blinked.

"Indeed." Selene answered. "I learned of the death of your daughter. Shame."

"She was only a kid." Sam wiped his eyes. "She didn't get to have a life."

"True." Selene agreed. "The curse of mortality. Never enough time. Luckily, you and I never have to worry about it."

"How dare you-!" Sam started to snap.

"Forgive me, Samuel." Selene shook her head. "I did not mean to offend. I should have realized this would be difficult for you. I haven't mourned for relatives in centuries. I have descendants, but I don't keep in contact."

"Whatever." Sam grumbled.

"Samuel..." Selene sighed. "What I have to tell you will sound harsh and insensitive. But do not interpret it as so. I understand your pain, as a fellow immortal. But you should have seen it coming. This Legacy Virus hasn't been cured yet. Your daughter was going to die. And even if she lived, she would die anyway." Sam just turned away, not reacting. Selene took it as a sign she should continue. "Samuel, you would have outlived your daughter even if she had reached one-hundred years. You should consider these tragedies a wake-up call. You would've outlived any children she had. Even her grandchildren and great-grandchildren. You would bury them all. They would all grow old and die while you stayed the way you are now."

"She should've been alive to have them." Sam gritted his teeth.

"And how do you think they would feel, Samuel?" Selene countered. "Knowing that they had a relative who would never be ravaged by time. Who was immune to the reaper's touch? Their relationship with you would always have that taint of envy and resentment."

"Ah'd tell them it's no fun being immortal." Sam scowled.

"Ah, but it is." Selene smirked. "You'll see."

**The skies over New York City**

"Alright..." Jay Guthrie grinned. He noticed a billboard on top of a building:

**Brooklyn Museum**

**Exhibit of the Occult**

"Exhibit of the Occult, huh?" Jay rubbed his chin. "This could be the very thing that allows me to get the Wand..."

"Indeed..." Dracor appeared next to the mystically-reborn mutant. "If the Wand is there, we shall be able to obtain it."

"Heh heh, this is great." Jay smirked. "About time. Now maybe I can get out of this deal I made with Selene..."

"Trying to plot against your benefactor, are you?" Dracor chuckled as he appeared next to the flying mutant.

"I don't mean that, you stupid iguana." Jay grunted. "I mean I can get the Wand, get it to Selene, and be on my way."

"Indeed." Dracor nodded. "I know you thirst for the blood of your sister."

"You got that right." Jay scowled. "Personally, I hope my brother doesn't get to her first. I wouldn't want her to meet her end at the hands of her immortal brother who also has this habit of turning furry every month."

"Your brother is a werewolf." Dracor realized. "Huh."

"Yeah." Jay nodded. "I didn't believe it myself. He's also immortal."

"Ah, he's an External." Dracor realized.

"Yeah." The redhaired 'mutant' answered. "Is that what they're called?"

"Yes." Dracor answered with a nod. "Your brother is not the first External."

"What do you mean?" Jay blinked.

"There are others." Dracor explained. "There are other Externals out there. Tell me, how does your brother feel about being immortal?"

"He hates it." Jay grunted. "He hates the fact he'll outlive his wife and kids. He's still trying to do the family man."

"Some things Externals aren't meat to have. Your brother will just have to learn that the only family he'll have are fellow Externals. Selene is one of them herself."

"Selene is immortal?!" Jay's eyes widened.

"Oh yes." Dracor nodded. "Her favorite time was Ancient Rome. She's especially fond of it."

"Wonderful." Jay rolled his eyes. "I don't really care what her favorite time is."

"You know, after all this, you should seek out your brother, Jay." Dracor advised. "He needs to realize that he is not a mortal anymore. If he keeps trying to live like a mortal...he'll go completely mad." Jay nodded.

"I can understand that." The mystically-reborn mutant agreed. "Unfortunately, I don't think he'll get it. At least, not easily."

"You sound like you have some resentment towards him." Dracor noted.

"He and I had...disagreements." Jay explained, his painted face growing darker. "We never got to settle our issues before I died. He forgot about me and Liz and Paige and everyone else when he joined the X-Men." A deep scowl formed. "And of course, the wonderful job he did saving my life when the FoH tortured me...the first thing I do when I see Sam again is punch that immortal bastard right in the mouth."

"Well, he's immortal, Jay. Did you really believe that mortal friends and family would matter to him anymore?" Dracor smirked.

"Good point." Jay admitted.

**The Sanctum Sanctorum**

The Sanctum Sanctorum was Doctor Strange's home and base of operations. From here, the Master of Mystic Arts kept watch over all reality from any psychic or mystical threats.

Doctor Strange himself was meditating. He was actually communicating with his disciple and student, the empathic magician known as Topaz.

**Topaz's Apartment**

"Well...yeah." Topaz blushed. "I do feel bad for him. Poor guy."

"Indeed." Strange nodded. "It's always a shame when an artist is denied the chance to perform their craft."

"Mm-hmm. I saw Jay live once, you know." Topaz sipped her tea. "He was very good. He should be releasing a live album from Budokan, not manipulated as part of Selene's plots."

"Human prejudice once again denies the world a shining light." Doctor Strange shook his head. "It's things like that that makes me ashamed of being human."

"Especially since we both have seen things that are a lot worse than mutants." The Indian empath agreed. "Like Nightmare."

"Yes, but Nightmare is vital to the workings of reality, as malicious as he is." Strange reminded. "He and the human need to dream are symbiotically linked. If people did not dream, he would not exist, but all people on Earth, human and mutant alike, would go mad."

"Kind of like the Adversary." Topaz remembered, sipping her tea. "He's a malevolent force, but without him, humanity would forever stagnate. There would be no change, good or bad."

"To get back on track, what'll we do about Jay?" Topaz frowned. "Selene is using him. He's not truly evil."

"I am aware of that, Topaz. Don't you fear." Dr. Strange smiled. "I also seek to stop Selene's latest plot, and I wish to help out your friend. I know there isn't evil in him. He's a good kid who has been caught up in something he doesn't truly understand. In fact, I have been working on a plan."

"Does it have something to do with this?" Topaz held up a newspaper's page, revealing an article on the museum exhibit.

"Yes. That is it." Doctor Strange answered. "The Wand of Watoomb is in that exhibit."

"Then all the searching Jay did..." Topaz realized. "Selene could've found the damn thing herself! All she had to do was open the paper!"

"The Wand of Watoomb in that exhibit is a fake." Doctor Strange explained. "I kept the real one. After the last conflagration over the Wand, I thought it best to keep it in the Sanctum Sanctorum."

"I get it." Topaz realized. "You're going to use the fake Wand to lure Jay."

"Yes." Doctor Strange nodded. "And once I do, I'll try to get him to help us stop Selene. I'll do everything in my power to enlighten him."

"Don't hurt him, Doctor." Topaz pleaded. "He's been through enough." Doctor Strange chuckled.

"I assure you, my dear." The Sorcerer Supreme smiled. "I have no intention of bringing him to harm."

**The Brooklyn Museum, that night**

Jay Guthrie landed on the ceiling of the Brooklyn Museum.

"God help me..." Jay muttered to himself as he opened the sunroof. "Aw, who am I kidding? He didn't help me before. He certainly won't help me now." The mystically-enhanced mutant jumped down into the top floor of the museum.

"You certainly are eager." Dracor appeared next to Jay.

"I just want to get the Wand and get out of here." The red-haired 'mutant' grunted, his wings going into the 'stand-by' position. He looked at a sign. "This way."

"We must be careful." Dracor warned. "There are guards here, not to mention the security systems."

"Yeah, yeah." Jay grunted, walking towards one case. "Look!" The two carefully approached the case. There it was. The Wand of Watoomb. "There it is."

"Success!" Dracor grinned. "Let's grab it and get out of here-huh?" The Wand vanished. "The Wand!"

"What happened to it?!" Jay blinked.

"Hello, Jay Guthrie." A voice greeted. The redhead and the demon turned around and saw Doctor Strange, holding the Wand of Watoomb. "My name is Doctor Strange. We must talk."

_**Next: Enlightenment** Archangel vs. Doctor Strange!_


	14. Enlightenment

**Flight of the Archangel**

**Disclaimer: "Peter, those are Cheeri-Os." - Brian Griffin, _Family Guy_**

Chapter 14: Enlightenment

**Mutant Town**

A man stood on a soapbox in a corner of Mutant Town. He appeared to be preaching.

"I say unto you, my brother and sister mutants, the plague that infests us is a sign! Humanity has shown their true colors this day!" The man's voice proclaimed to the passing mutants. A couple stopped and listened, but most of them were still going about their business. "Humanity has shown us what they want! They want our blood! They want our deaths! They want our destruction!"

The man, dressed in white robes almost like a priest, was rather unusual looking by human standards. His eyes were steely gray. His hair color matched his eyes, although he seemed to be actually not much older than thirty. His skin was a bright fuchsia.

This man had started preaching on the corners of Mutant Town shortly after the Legacy Virus started rampaging throughout the mutant community. His honeyed words were laced for contempt for humans, but his charisma managed to win him a small group of followers. A small group that was growing.

Not much was known about the man, except for his name.

"Brother and sister mutants, the humans fear us. They know we are their doom. That our existence means their end of this reign over the Earth." The man said.

"Yeah, he's got a point." One observer noted.

"Preach on!" A mutant woman shouted.

"Yeah, humans suck!" A third mutant agreed.

"What about Freedom Force?!" A fourth mutant asked the fuchsia man. "And the X-Men?! What about them?!" The fuchsia man smirked.

"Freedom Force and the X-Men are brother and sister mutants who are led astray by the humans." The fuchsia man explained. "The humans blinded them with false promises of peace and celebrity."

"They are damned traitors!" A mutant woman shouted. "What're they doing to stop Legacy from killing us?! They probably already have a cure, but they won't share it with us unless we bow down to the humans!"

"I heard one of Freedom Force's was infected." Another countered.

"I hope he dies!" A teary-eyed mutant exclaimed. "It's not fair! I lost my wife, but that traitor still lives!"

"I also heard the artist Sidney Cagney lost a daughter to the virus." One mutant remarked.

"A true tragedy, yes." The fuchsia man nodded.

"Well, in my mind, she deserves it! She married one of those Freedom Force bastards!" Another mutant shouted in rage. "My baby boy died of Legacy! And no one mourns him!"

"Now, my brother and sister mutants, let's not curse out musicians and children." The fuchsia man admonished, making a calming gesture with his hands. "We should not allow petty jealousies to consume us! We are mutants! We are superior! We are above that! My brothers and sisters, you should concentrate your anger and grief not on each other, but the humans who wish us gone! We shall tell them that this is OUR world now, and THEY are the ones who should go! So says Exodus!"

**The Brooklyn Museum**

"Doctor Strange, huh?" Jay frowned, staring at the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Yes, I am." Doctor Strange answered.

"Aw, great." Dracor grumbled. "Doctor Strange."

"You know him, iguana?" Jay looked at the demon.

"Not personally." Dracor answered. "But I know _of _him. He's the Sorcerer Supreme! He is the premier mystical defender of this reality, Guthrie! We gotta get outta here! He can and will destroy us!" Jay looked at Doctor Strange.

"You can kill him if you want." Jay told the Sorcerer Supreme, pointing at Dracor. "I don't like him."

"WHAT?!" Dracor exclaimed.

"You heard me." Jay scowled at the demon.

"I assure you, I am not here to destroy you." Doctor Strange countered. "Jay, I came to talk to you."

"How do you know my name?" Jay frowned.

"Topaz..." Dracor deduced with a snarl. "I knew it! That little witch! I knew she was trouble." Jay snarled at Dracor, his eyes glowing red with his rage.

"Watch your mouth, you overgrown lizard." Jay growled. "Excuse me." Jay unfurled his wings.

_**WHAM!**_

Jay smacked Dracor hard with his wing, knocking the demon into a wall.

"You wanted to talk." The redhead reminded.

"Yes." Strange nodded. "I understand that you want this." He held up the Wand of Watoomb.

"Yeah, I want it." Jay grunted, holding out his hand. "Hand it over, and you won't be heading to a hospital."

"Jay, do you know _why_ Selene wants this wand?" Doctor Strange inquired.

"No, and I don't care." The redhead responded. "Hand it over."

"Haven't you found it odd that she has entrusted you with merely obtaining this wand?" Doctor Strange inquired. "Don't you find that strange?"

"I don't care, old man." Jay growled, growing angrier with the sorcerer every second. "Hand it over, or I'll take your damn head off."

"Jay, Topaz told me about you." Doctor Strange tried to calm the furious redhead down. "She likes you very much, and she just wants me to-!"

"You can help me by GIVING ME THAT DAMN WAND!" Jay roared. With one leap, the redhead leapt at Strange. "What?!" He found himself going _right through_ the Sorcerer Supreme! "What the hell-?!"

"I have no wish to harm you, child." Doctor Strange told the redhaired "mutant".

"Too bad." Jay snarled. "Because I'll harm _you!_" He opened his mouth.

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

The redhead fired his sonic scream at the Sorcerer Supreme.

"I call upon the Shield of Seraphim!" Strange chanted. A glowing blue barrier appeared in front of the mystical defender, blocking the scream. "Jay, I don't wish to harm you. I want to help you."

"Help this!" Jay fired a batch of feathers from his wings. Strange dodged the metallic feathers.

"I call upon the images of Ikonn!" The Sorcerer Supreme chanted again. A batch of duplicates of the Sorcerer Supreme surrounded Jay.

"Quit these tricks!" Jay roared. "Give me that damn wand!"

"Jay, Selene is manipulating you." An image of Strange told the redhead.

"She wishes to use the wand's power for her ends." Another image told.

"She is using you." A third piped up.

"I don't care! She told me that she gave me life again so I can get my revenge on my sister!" Jay snapped. "All I had to do was get her the damn wand!"

"And didn't you think that was suspicious?" Another image inquired.

"Gah! Get it through your damn head! I! DON'T! CARE!" A very annoyed Jay roared, pitching a metal feather at the image of Strange talking to him. The feather passed through the image. "Grrrrrr!" A growling and frustrated Jay threw another metal feather at another image of Strange. "Stop these tricks, old man! Fight me for real!"

"Jay, Selene is using you." One of the images of Strange tried to warn the redhead.

"She has dark intentions for the Wand of Watoomb." Another image added.

"Good for her! I don't care!" Jay roared in frustration, blasting another image with his metal feathers. "Get it through your thick head!"

"She can use the Wand to summon Dormammu." Strange told the redhaired "mutant".

"Dormammu?" Jay stopped his attack. "Who's that?"

"A being that hungers for the life forces of other dimensions." Strange explained.

"You mean...living things?" Jay blinked.

"Yes." The images of Strange nodded.

"Selene has likely formed an alliance with Dormammu. In the past, Dormammu tried to invade this dimension to consume the life of all beings within it. However, I was able to stop him. After that conflagration, I took the Wand of Watoomb under my care."

"What does that have to do with Selene?" Jay wondered, crossing his arms.

"Selene dares not search for the Wand herself, since she knows I have it. She is a mighty sorceress, but I am Sorcerer Supreme." Strange answered.

"So she finds someone to do her dirty work for her. Wonderful." Jay grumbled. "But if Dormammu wants to eat everything in this dimension, why does Selene want to summon him?"

"She probably believes she can convince Dormammu to leave a little piece of this reality untouched for her to rule." Strange answered with a shrug as the images of him vanished. "Selene is intelligent, but she does tend to get clouded by her lust for power." The ex-surgeon walked towards Jay. "Jay, to her, you are merely a pawn. She took advantage of your desire for revenge, the rage that not even death could extinguish. Once you give her the wand, your usefulness to her is at an end, and she will kill you again...and she will make you _stay_ dead."

"...Why should I believe you?" Jay scowled. Strange smiled as the artifact attached to his cape started to rise from its position.

"If you do not believe me, then at least allow the All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto to try and enlighten you." The mystical Eye opened and fired a golden beam of light at Jay.

"Uhn!" The mystically-reborn "mutant" found himself bathed in light. However, the light wasn't painful to him. It felt...enlightening. Like the light was opening up a great truth to him. The Eye showed him the truth. After a couple minutes of being bathed in the light, the Eye closed. Jay panted for a moment. He then looked at the Sorcerer Supreme.

"I see the Eye has shown you the truth." Strange smiled. "Topaz will be happy to hear that."

"...What do you want me to do?"

_**Next: Planning**__Jay and Strange plan to counter the Black Queen's scheme!_


End file.
